She'll Always Come Back
by itsthetruth
Summary: Martha Jones met The Doctor first, and now she's coming back, from parallel to parallel to find The Doctor again and to stop the stars from going out. 10/Martha 11/Martha
1. The Stolen Earth Part 1

**A/n - Hey guys, this is a idea I've had for a while. Basically, The Doctor met Martha first and she ended up in the parallel world, with Rose being second companion of the 10th Doctor. It will start from The Stolen Earth and if I get enough response, continue on hopefully into the specials and then 11th era. Message me if you have any questions, enjoy. :)**

* * *

_"No but she said it was all worlds. Every world. She said the the darkness is coming, even here."_

_"Who was she?"_

_"I dunno."_

_"What did she look like?"_

_"She was... dark skinned."_

_"What was her name?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Donna, what was her name?"_

_"But she told me... to warn you. She said two words."_

_"What two words, what were they, what did she say?"_

_"Arch Angel."_

* * *

Martha Jones walked through the streets, her black hair blowing slightly from the explosions and fires around her. She held a big black gun on a strap around her as cars drove past at a manic speed and a drunk man staggered towards her.

"End of the world darlin'." He slurred. "End of the stinkin' world!"

"Careful on that booze mate." She chuckled before as he staggered off. She looked round the streets, her city, her home, being destroyed as she noticed a little boy of about the age of 12, curled up beside a wheelie bin, blood trickling down his face. She made her way quickly over to him, her doctor instincts kicking in. She pushed his brown spikey fringe out of the way, remembering The Doctor's hair, and eyed up the gash on his head. "It's ok." She said calmly, smiling firmly at him. "I'm a doctor."

"It's the end, isn't it?" The boy whispered, leaving Martha slightly stunned before jumping up and pushing her out the way, starting to jog down the street.

"Don't!" Martha shouted to him, getting up and turning round. "It's not safe!"

"It's not safe anywhere!" The boy shouted back before running quicker down a alleyway. Martha sighed to herself before the boy stuck his head round a corner again. "If you're a doctor, then help, if not, find someone who can!" He said before dissapearing round the corner again.

* * *

_"I've got a party tonight. It's my brother's twenty-first. My mother's going to be really ... really.." Martha breathed as she and John Smith looked out onto the moon._

_"Typical humans." The man with short black hair, wearing a black leather jacket and purple jumper rudely commented. "Apes, the lot of you, all of this going on in the universe, and all you care about is telly, booze, parties and chips!"_

_"OI!" Martha exclaimed, looking at the man. "I'm training to be a doctor, doesn't that say something? I'm getting up and helping people, unlike half of Earth."_

_"Want to go back in?" The man asked, noticing her concern._

_"No way. I mean, we could die any minute, but all the same - it's beautiful."_

_"You think?"_

_"How many people want to go to the moon? And here we are!"_

_"You're no oridnary ape." He remarked smugly._

_"What do you think happened?" Martha asked, ignoring his comment._

_"What do you think?"_

_"Extraterrestrial. It's got to be. I know that sounds MAD but-"_

_"It is."_

_"What is?"_

_"Alien."_

_"Oh shutup." She scoffed. "I promise you, Mr Smith, we will find a way out. If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back. There's got to be a way."_

_"It's not Smith, that's not my real name."_

_"Who are you, then?"_

_"I'm the Doctor."_

_"Me too, if I can pass my exams. What is it, then, Doctor Smith?"_

_"Just the Doctor."_

_"How do you mean, just the Doctor?"_

_"Just... the Doctor."_

_"What, people call you 'the Doctor'?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Well, I'm not. As far as I'm concerned, you've got to earn that title."_

_"I have, in over every time zone and planet going." The Doctor said, picking up a stone and throwing it out into the atmosphere._

_"If that's like a bubble sealing us in, that means this is the only air we've got. What happens when it runs out?"_

_"How many people in this hospital?"_

_"I don't know, a thousand?"_

_"One thousand people. Suffocating. Good job you got me, compressed vascular system, gives me longer to find out what's going on and sort it out."_

_"Why would anyone do that?"_

_"Oh great." The man remarked as two ships landed on the moons surface and the Judoon marched out._

_"Aliens. That's aliens. Real, proper aliens."_

_"Just what I need, Judoon being thick and walking in!" He muttered, walking back into the hospital before shouting back: "Come on Martha Jones!"_

* * *

Martha smiled slightly at her memory of first meeting The Doctor before looking up at the planets in the sky, remembering the good days were long gone. She carried on walking through the streets, remembering she had to find The Doctor.

**Please Review!**


	2. The Stolen Earth Part 2

**The Powell Estate**

"Bloody hell." Rose muttered, running out of the flat block, into the estate and looking up at the sky, Mickey not far behind her. She reached into her pocket quickly as it started ringing and answered it, half smiling with relief. "Jack." She breathed.

"Rose Tyler, tell me you put something in my drink."

"Have you heard from The Doctor?"

"Not a word. Where are you?"

"On the estate with Mickey. But I've heard word that I'm being brung project Indigo."

"How?"

"Things get snuck into me, connections here, it's all from UNIT, have to keep under surveilance, you never know who's watching."

"You go that thing working?"

"Indigo's top secret, then again, if we can get the info on the estate, Torchwood can."

_**EXTERMINATE.**_

"Oh god." Jack and Rose both whispered.

* * *

Martha stared at the computer screen in shock, not fear, before standing up and securing the gun around her. She strode out of the shop, looking up at the sky as Dalek ships flew through the air, shooting everywhere as she walked off.

"The Valient's down, ROSE GET OUT OF THERE!" Jack shouted down the phone as Mickey and Rose ran through the estate, looking around for the slightest hint of UNIT.

"Where can I go Jack, I'm in the middle of the city."

"Miss Tyler!" A young battered soldier came running up to her, thrusting a silver case into Mickey's hands. "Project Indigo has been activated."

"We don't even know if it works!" Rose argued.

"You're our only hope of finding The Doctor."

"Rose don't use it!"

"We have to find him Jack, I'm sorry." Rose sighed, hanging up on him before pulling on the backpack as the sounds of Daleks filled the estate. "I love you." She said quickly to Mickey before kissing him and teleporting off.

"Halt!" A Dalek ordered at Wilf and Sylvia. "You will come with m-" **BOOM.** The Dalek exploded and Wilf looked carefully behind it to be faced with Martha Jones.

"You're Donna Noble's family right? I'm Doctor Martha Jones, and I need you.

"I tried calling her." Wilf explained to Martha inside the house. "But I can't get through. She's still with the Doctor, I know that much, and the- and the last time she phoned, it- it was from a planet called Midnight, made of diamonds."

"What the hell are you two on about?"

"Look, she's out there, sweetheart! Your daughter! She's travelling the stars with that Doctor. She always has been."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Oh, come on, open your eyes. Look at the sky. Look at the- look at the Daleks! You can't start denying things now!"

"If I can find Donna, I can find The Doctor. I've been living in a parallel world... and the stars are going out."

* * *

"_Where are you?" Martha asked as she stood on the Norwegian beach, Tish and Leo behind her. Only she and her brother and sister were in the parallel world, their parents were never involved with the battle of Canary Wharf._

_"Inside the TARDIS. There's one tiny little gap in the universe left, just about to close. And it takes a lot of power to send this projection, I'm in orbit around a super nova. I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye."_

_"You look like a ghost."_

_"Hold on..." The Doctor said, sonicing the console before the projection grew stronger. Martha reached out to him slightly before pulling back, smiling sadly._

_"I know, just a image, no touch." She whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks._

_"Where are we? Where did the gap come out?"_

_"We're in Norway."_

_"Norway. Right."_

_"About fifty miles out of Bergen. It's called Arkhangelsk Stranden'." Martha laughed. "This translates as Archangel Bay." She sighed. "How long have we got?"_

_"About two minutes..."_

_"I can't think of what to say!"_

_"You've still got Tish and Leo then?"_

_"Yep, us three."_

_"And what about you? Are you...?"_

_"Yeah, I'm back at the hospital."_

_"Oh, good for you."_

_"There's still a Torchwood on this planet, it's open for business. I think I know a thing or two about aliens."_

_"Martha Jones. Defender of the Earth. You're dead, officially, back home. So many people died that day and you've gone missing. You're on a list of the dead."_

_"Maybe I can do my own autopsy." She scoffed._

_"Here you are. Living a life day after day. The one adventure I can never have."_

_"Am I ever gonna see you again?"_

_"You can't."_

_"What're you gonna do?"_

_"Oh, I've got the TARDIS. Same old life. Last of the Time Lords."_

_"On your own?" She whispered. "I love you."_

_"Quite right, too." The Doctor said, a lump in his throat. "And I suppose... if it's one last chance to say it... Martha Jones..." The Doctor faded away. Martha stayed still, tears streaming down her face before Tish and Leo appeared behind her, pulling her into a hug._

* * *

"Can anyone here me?" Martha looked up in shock at the laptop at the voice of one Harriet Jones.

**Please Review**


	3. The Stolen Earth Part 3

"The subwave network is open you should be able to hear my voice."

"Harriet Jones." Martha grinned, leaning down at the laptop as Jack and Sarah-Jane appeared on the screen. "Jack! Sarah-Jane!" She called out. "Has this thing got a webcam?"

"No she said they're naughty." Wilf said bashfully, pointing at his daughter.

"Guess we'll have to make do without it then."

"The fourth contact seems to be having trouble getting through." Harriet said as she typed before Rose appeared on the screen.

"Rose." Jack sighed with relief.

"Rose Tyler, former companion of The Doctor."

"Rose, where are you?"

"On board the Valient."

"But it was attacked, by Daleks?" Ianto asked from the background.

"It's deserted now, everyfins' gone." Rose mumbled, looking around the damaged sky ship.

Martha smiled, tears welling up in her eyes as The Doctor and Donna talked through the subwave network.

"It's like a outer-space facebook!" Donna cheered.

"Everyone except Martha..." The Doctor whispered before his transmission was cut off.

"Oh come on Jack." Martha muttered to herself. "Work it out." She smiled suddenly as Jack started fiddling with his vortex minipulator. "Good man!" She giggled as she jumped up and held her phone to her ear. "Control? I need another shift, lock me onto The TARDIS."

"Think Donna." The Doctor urged. "What did Martha say to you, in that parallel world?"

"Just, the darkness is coming..." Donna sighed as she glanced over the dark, deserted street again.

"Anything else?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" The Doctor turned around and saw Martha, slowly walking down the street smiling at him, wearing the red leather jacket he had always loved, ever since the moment he saw her.

_"I went to the moon today." Martha said as The Doctor leaned against The TARDIS._

_"A bit more peaceful than down here."_

_"You never even told me who you are."_

_"The Doctor."_

_"What sort of species? It's not every day I get to ask that."_

_"I'm a Time Lord."_

_"Right! Not pompous at all, then."_

_"Good party?"_

_"Been to better." She sighed, smiling at him. "Guess you're back off into space then, come to say goodbye."_

_"Well, you did save my life." He began. "But well, I suppose, you could come with me?"_

_"What, into space?" Martha raised her eye brow. "I can't. I've got exams. I've got things to do. I have to go into town first thing and pay the rent, I've got my family going mad..."_

_"Did I mention, it travels in time?"_

_"Get out of here."_

_"It can."_

_"Don't take the mick' Doctor."_

_"I'll prove it." He said, reaching forward and taking her red leather jacket out of her hands and dissapearing into The TARDIS. It materialized away before reappearing again with it inside out. "Told you!"_

_"I know, but... that was this morning!" Martha spluttered, realising she'd seen The Doctor before, that morning he walked up to her with her jacket and turned it inside out in front of her before walking off. "Oh, my God! You can travel in time!" She said, catching her jacket as he threw it to her. "But hold on, if you could see me this morning, why didn't you tell me not to go in to work?"_

_"Can't change timelines, only good for a laugh now and then."_

_"And that's your spaceship?" Martha nodded to The TARDIS._

_"It's called the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space."_

_"Your spaceship's made of wood. There's not much room. We'd be a bit intimate."_

_"Take a look." The Doctor said, pushing open the door before Martha walked in._

_"Oh, no, no." Martha whispered, heading back out and looking around the edges before running back in and spinning around, looking round the console room. "But it's just a box. But it's huge. How does it do that? It's wood. It's like a box with that room just rammed in. It's bigger on the inside."_

_"Really now?" The Doctor laughed, walking up to the console._

_"But is there a crew? Like a navigator and stuff? Where is everyone?"_

_"Just me."_

_"All on your own?"_

_"I used to have friends, people travel with me, but not for a long time now."_

_"Would you rather be on your own?"_

_"No." The Doctor replied, as he started to pull levers and press buttons. "Are you ready Martha Jones?"_

_"No."_

_"Off we go then!"_

The Doctor and Martha ran towards each other, faster and faster down the deserted road when a Dalek came out of the shadows.

"EXTERMINATE!" It shouted, shooting out at The Doctor. It hit him in the chest and he collapsed to the floor as a flash of white light appeared and Jack and Rose appeared, blowing up the Dalek as they, Martha and Donna ran towards The Doctor.

"Ssh, it's ok, I've got you." Martha said soothingly, holding him in her arms. "Look, it's me, I came back."

"Martha."

"Hey."

"Long time no see."

"Been doing stuff, y'know." Martha chuckled lightly as Jack, Rose and Donna ran next to them. "Jack, we need to get him into The TARDIS." She said as Jack helped get him into The TARDIS and layed him on the grating as he groaned.

"There must be some medicine or something!" Donna panicked.

"Just stay back." Jack said as he and Martha moved Donna and Rose out of the way.

"When he's dying..." Martha gulped, trying to keep a clear head. "His body changes, he becomes a new man."

"I can't." The Doctor groaned as he grabbed onto the console and stood up. "You've come all this way, I can't do this to you again."

"Doctor, I've stood by you as you've regenerated before, and I'll do it again." Martha said firmly, wiping tears from her eyes. "Remember last time?"

_"What happened?" Martha mumbled as she rubbed her head and stood up, looking over at The Doctor by the console._

_"Don't you remember?"_

_"It's like... there was this singing... "_

_"That's right! I sang a song and the Daleks ran away."_

_"What happened, the vortex, oh god Doctor-"_

_"Martha Jones." The Doctor chuckled lightly. "I was gonna take you to so many places. Barcelona - not the city Barcelona, the planet. You'd love it. Fantastic place - they've got dogs with no noses."_

_"Then, why can't we go?" Martha asked._

_"Maybe you will. And maybe I will. But not like this."_

_"You're not making sense! And this is you we're talking about!"_

_"I might never make sense again! I might have two heads. Or no head!Imagine me with no head! And don't say that's an improvement..."_

_"You with no head, that would give you some odd looks in A&E." Martha laughed._

_"But it's a bit dodgy, this process." The Doctor began again, seriously. "You never know what you're gonna end up with-" He groaned out in pain, as a gold light hit him in the gut._

_"Doctor!" Martha shouted, trying to bolt towards him._

_"Stay away!" He shouted, causing Martha to stop in her tracks. _

_"That's not appendicitis, is it?" She asked calmly._

_"I absorbed all the energy of the Time Vortex, and no one's meant to do that! Every cell in my body's dying."_

_"Oh my god Doctor, I opened The TARDIS I-"_

_"Martha, you saved the world."_

_"Can't you do something?" She asked shakily._

_"Yeah, I'm doing it now! Time Lords have this little trick, it's... sort of a way of cheating death. Except... It means I'm gonna change. And I'm not gonna see you again. Not like this. Not with this daft old face. And before I go..."_

_"Don't say that."_

_"Before I go, I just wanna tell you, you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And d'you know what? So was I." Martha smiled before The Doctor flung his arms and head back and the regeneration energy surrounded him before he flung backwards, a completely new man._

_"Martha." He breathed, looking up at her and grinning._

"I'm sorry, it's too late. I'm regenerating." The Doctor said, as he stood up straight and threw his head back, the orange regeneration light exploding through him.

**Please Review!**


	4. Journey's End Part 1

**A/N - Thank you guys for the reviews, favourites and alerts! Let me know in your reviews if there's any flash backs you want me to put in, 9 and Martha, 10 and Martha etc. :)**

The Doctor leaned his towards his hand in a jar and the regeneration energy flooded into it before he threw himself back and breathed heavily, looking at everyone, exactly the same man.

"Now then, where were we?" The Doctor asked, jumping up straight. "You see? Used the regeneration energy to heal myself, but soon as I was done, I didn't need to change. I didn't want to, why would I? Look at me! So, to stop the energy going all the way, I siphoned off the rest into a handy bio-matching receptacle, namely, my hand, my hand there, my handy spare hand!" He explained to everyone before looking at Martha. "Remember, Christmas Day, Sycorax, lost my hand in a sword fight? That's my hand. What d'you think?"

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Martha said, breathing in sharply.

"Martha Jones." The Doctor said, barely able to believe she was standing in front of him again.

"Doctor Martha Jones, thank you very much." Martha said, grinning.

"You became a Doctor?" He asked in awe, very much like when he asked Harriet Jones if she'd won the election.

"World doesn't stop Doctor." Martha said sadly before The Doctor rushed forward and picked her up in a hug, spinning her around. That's when the console room went dark.

"They've got us!" The Doctor panicked, putting Martha down and running to the console, trying to power up again. "Some sort of chronon loop."

"There's a massive Dalek ship at the centre of the planets. They're calling it the Crucible. Guess that's our destination." Jack explained as The TARDIS started to move.

"You said these planets were like an engine. But what for?" Rose asked.

"Martha! You've been in a parallel world, that world's running ahead of this universe. You've seen the future. What was it?"

"It's the darkness." Martha said calmly, trying not to worry The Doctor.

"The stars were going out." Donna mumbled, remembering the parallel world.

"One by one. They just burnt, gone! Basically, we built this thing, this Dimension Cannon. So I could..."

"What?"

"So I could come back." Martha snapped jokily as The Doctor grinned at her. "Shut it you. Anyway, suddenly, it started to work and the dimensions started to collapse. Not just in our world, not just in yours, but the whole of reality. Even the Void was dead."

"In that parallel world... you said something about me." Donna said.

"The Dimension Cannon could measure timelines, and it's... it's weird, Donna, but they all seemed to converge on well, you."

"But why me? I mean, what have I ever done? I'm a temp. From Chiswick!"

"The Dalek Crucible. All aboard!" The Doctor sighed as the scanner beeped.

"The TARDIS is secured." They heard a Dalek say from outside. "Doctor, you will step forth or die."

"We'll have to go out. Cos if we don't, they'll get in."

"But last time, the shielding?" Martha asked.

"You've got extrapolator shielding!" Jack said, remembering when they fought the Daleks a long time ago, back in his 9th regeneration.

"Last time we fought the Daleks, they were scavengers and hybrids and mad. But this is a fully-fledged Dalek Empire, at the height of its power. Experts at fighting TARDISes, they can do anything. Right now, that wooden door... is just wood."

"What about your Dimension Jump?"

"It needs another 20 minutes, and I'm _not _leaving Captain Jack Harkness!" Martha said stubbornly as Jack smiled at her, he'd missed his best friend.

"What about your teleport?"

"Went down with the power loss."

"Right, then, all of us together... Yeah."

"Donna?" Rose asked, shaking her shoulder.

"Donna?" The Doctor asked.

"Hm?" Donna asked, snapping out of the little world of her own.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing else we can do."

"I know."

"Surrender, Doctor, and face your Dalek masters." The supreme Dalek called through.

"Daleks."

"Oh, God!" Jack chuckled.

WIt's been good, though, hasn't it? All of us, all of it. Everything we did. You were brilliant." The Doctor said to Donna. "And you were brilliant." He said to Rose. "And you were brilliant." He said to Jack before grinning at Martha. "And you were brilliant. Blimey!"

"Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks!" The Dalek army screeched as they stepped out of The TARDIS.

"Behold, Doctor! Behold the might of the true Dalek race!"

"Donna, you're no safer in there." The Doctor called back before The TARDIS doors slammed. "What?" He shouted, running to the door and trying to pull it open.

"Doctor? What have you done?"

"It wasn't me, I didn't do anything! What did you do?"

"This is not of Dalek origin."

"Doctor!"

"Stop it! She's my friend, now open the door and let her out!"

"This is Time Lord treachery."

"Me? The door just closed on its own!"

"Nevertheless, the TARDIS is a weapon and it will be destroyed." The Supreme Dalek said before a trap door opened and The TARDIS dropped through the floor into it.

"NO!" Martha shouted, running towards it only to be pulled back by The Doctor.

"But Donna's still in there!" Rose shouted.

"The female and the TARDIS will perish together. Observe!" A screen appeared on the wall, showing The TARDIS being dropped into the core of the crucible. "The last child of Gallifrey is powerless."

"Please, I'm begging you, I'll do anything! Put me in her place, you can do anything to me, I don't care, just get her out of there!"

"You are connected to the TARDIS. Now feel it die!" The Supreme Dalek cheered as Martha walked up to The Doctor with tears in her eyes and squeezed his hand.

**Please Review!**


	5. Journey's End Part 2

"The TARDIS has been destroyed. Now tell me, Doctor. What do you feel? Anger? Sorrow? Despair?"

"Yeah." The Doctor whispered, seeing out of the corner of his eye as Jack slipped his now powered up teleport into Rose's hand.

"Then if emotions are so important, surely we have enhanced you?"

"Yeah? Feel this!" Jack shouted, turning round and shooting the Dalek before being shot and killed.

"Jack." Martha whispered as The Doctor squeezed her hand tightly, before looking over at Rose as she teleported away.

"Escort them to the Vault. They are the playthings of Davros now.

* * *

"Activate the holding cells." Davros said as The Doctor and Martha were placed inside holding cells. "Excellent. Even when powerless, a Time Lord is best contained."

"Still scared of me, then?" The Doctor asked as he reached out, making a rippling effect against the holding cell.

"It is time we talked, Doctor. After so very long."

"No no no no no, we're not doing the nostalgia tour, I wanna know what's happening, right here, right now, cos the Supreme Dalek said Vault, yeah? As in dungeon? Cellar? Prison? You're not in charge of the Daleks, are you? They've got you locked away down here in the basement like, what, a servant? Slave? Court jester?"

"We have... an arrangement."

"No no no no, I've got the word. You're the Dalek's pet!" Martha cut in.

"So very full of fire, are not?" Davros asked, gliding over to Martha. "And to think you crossed entire universes, striding parallel to parallel to find him again."

"Leave her alone."

"She is mine, to do as I please."

"Pfft, chance would be a fine thing." Martha said bitterly. "Why am I still here then? Could have exterminated me the second we walked out of The TARDIS."

"You must be here. It was foretold. Even the Supreme Dalek would not dare to contradict the prophecies of Dalek Caan."

"So cold and dark, fire is coming, the endless flames..." Dalek Caan sang from a podium above them slightly.

"But that's..." Martha began, looking at The Doctor. "Dalek Caan? The last of the Cult of Skaro, yeah?"

"But it flew into the Time War, unprotected." The Doctor said.

"Caan did more than that. He saw time, its infinite complexity and majesty, raging through his mind. And he saw you. Both of you."

"This I have foreseen, in the wild, and the wind. The Doctor will be here, as witness. At the end of everything. The Doctor and his precious Children of Time. And one of them will die!"

"Was it you, Caan? Did you kill Donna? Why did the TARDIS door close, tell me!" The Doctor shouted.

"Oh, that's it! The anger. The fire. The rage of a Time Lord who butchered millions. There he is! Why so shy? Show your companion. Show her your true self. Dalek Caan has promised me that, too."

"I have seen. At the time of ending, the Doctor's soul will be revealed."

"What does that mean?"

"We will discover it together. Our final journey. Because the ending approaches, the testing begins."

"Testing of what?" Martha asked.

"The Reality Bomb."

* * *

"Behold the apotheosis of my genius!" Davros cackled as a screen appeared, showing the testing area where prisoners were being dissolved.

"...two, one, zero. Activate planetary alignment field!"

"That's Z-Neutrino energy... flattened by the alignment of the planets into a single string. No! Davros! Davros, you can't! You can't! NO!" The Doctor shouted at him.

"Test completed."

"Doctor, what was that?"

"Electrical energy, Doctor Jones. Every atom in existence is bound by an electrical field. The Reality Bomb cancels it out. Structure falls apart. That test was focused on the prisoners alone. Full transmission will dissolve every form of matter."

"The stars were going out..." Martha whispered in horror.

"The 27 planets. They become one vast transmitter. Blasting that wavelength..."

"Across the entire universe. Never stopping, never faltering, never fading. People and planets and stars will become dust, and the dust will become atoms, and the atoms will become... nothing. And the wavelength will continue, breaking through the Rift at the heart of the Medusa Cascade into every dimension, every parallel, every single corner of creation! This is my ultimate victory, Doctor! The destruction of reality itself!"

"Incoming transmission! Origin Planet Earth." A Dalek reported, putting the screen through into the vault, showing Mickey in some sort of cabinet.

"This is Mickey Smith, representing the... HUMAN RACE! On... well, behalf of the human race. This message is for the Dalek Crucible, repeat, can you hear me?"

"Put me through."

"It begins. As Dalek Caan foretold."

"The Children of Time will gather. And one of them will die!"

"Stop saying that! Put me through!"

"Doctor! I'm sorry."

"Oh, but the Doctor is powerless. My prisoner. State your intent."

"I've got the Osterhagen Key. Leave this planet and its people alone. Or I'll use it."

"Osterhagen what? What's an Osterhagen Key? Where the hell did you get it?"

"There's a chain of 25 nuclear warheads, placed in strategic points beneath the Earth's crust. If I use the key, they detonate and the Earth gets ripped apart. UNIT's been smuggling stuff into the estate for Rose, undercover work, but this turned up after she left to go find you, so here I am."

"What? Who invented that? Well, someone called Osterhagen, I suppose. Mickey, are you insane!"

"The Osterhagen Key is to be used, if the suffering of the human race is so great, so without hope... that this becomes the final option."

"That's never an option!"

"Don't argue with me, Doctor! Cos it's more than that. Now, I reckon the Daleks need these 27 planets for something, but what if it becomes 26? What happens then? Daleks? Would you risk it?"

"He's good." Martha said.

"Who is that?"

"My name's Martha. Martha Jones."

"He found you?" Mickey asked, shocked before smiling and another screen appeared with Jack, Rose, Leo and Tish on with Jack holding a warp star wired into the ship.

"Captain Jack Harkness, calling all Dalek boys and girls! Are you receiving me? Don't send in your goons, or I'll set this thing off!"

"He's still alive!" Martha grinned. "Oh my god, that's my brother and sister!" She spluttered, looking at Tish and Leo.

"Follow you anywhere, remember?" Leo said, smiling softly at his big sister.

* * *

_"Oh, Martha. Have something to eat..." Francine said to her daughter as Martha hugged her knees to her chest as she sat on the window sill, looking out of the window with chips wrapped in paper from the chip shop going cold next to her. _

_"Two hundred thousand years in the future, he's dying, and I can't do anything. I'm meant to be training to be a doctor and I can't even help him."_

_"Well, like you said - two hundred thousand years - it's way off!" Martha's father commented, stuffing his face with chips. The man never really believed all the stuff with The Doctor, throught they just backpacked across countries._

_"But it's not! It's now!" Martha snapped, looking at her parents as Tish and Leo looked guiltily betwen them. "That fight is happening right now, and he's fighting for us! For the whole planet, and I'm just sitting here eating chips!" She shouted, knocking the chips across the room._

_"Listen to me." Francine began. "God knows I have hated that man, but right now, I love him - and d'you know why? Because he did the right thing. He sent you back to us."_

_"But what do I do every day, mum? What do I do? Get up - catch the bus - go to work - come back home - eat chips and go to bed? Is that it?"_

_"It's what the rest of us do. Martha, your training to be a doctor, you can save people's lives now."_

_"But I can't!" Martha shouted. "If it wasn't for him, they wouldn't be here so I could save their lives, so anyone could!" She sighed. "But it was... it was a better life. And I - I don't mean all the travelling and... seeing aliens and spaceships and things - that don't matter. The Doctor showed me a better way of living your life." She looked over to Tish and Leo. "You know, he showed you too. That you don't just give up. You don't just let things happen. You make a stand. You say no. You have the guts to do what's right when everyone else just runs away, and I just can't!" She shouted, jumping up, grabbing her jacket and storming out of the house. Tish looked at her parents for a second before following her._

_Martha sat on the bench by the Hope hospital, where she met The Doctor for the first time, glancing over at The TARDIS sitting several metres away from her. She looked over at a brick wall beside the hospital with the words 'Arch Angel' sprawled across it._

_"Over here. It's over here as well!" Martha whispered walking up to it as Tish appeared beside her._

_"That's been there for years! It's just a phrase! It's just words!" Tish muttered._

_"I thought it was a warning... maybe it's the opposite. It could be a link, the messages, connecting the us to the year 200100!" Martha said, quickly making her way over to The TARDIS as Leo pulled up next to it in his car._

_"But if it's a message, what's it saying?" Tish asked as Leo got out of the car._

_"Maybe I can get back." Martha explained as she slotted her key into the door and opened it up before walking in. "All the TARDIS needs to do is make a return trip. Just... reverse."_

_"Yeah, but we still can't do it." Leo said, looking round the console._

_"The Doctor always said the TARDIS is telepathic. She's alive." Martha said, smiling and stroking the console._

_"It's not listening now, is it?"_

_"We need to get inside her. A while back, the console opened up, and there was this light, if we can open it up, maybe I can get back."_

_"Were gonna need a chain." Tish said, smiling as Leo dangled the car keys in front of her._

**Please Review!**


	6. Journey's End Part 3

"And Mickey - Jack, what are you doing?" The Doctor asked.

"I've got a Warp Star wired into the mainframe. I break this shell, the entire Crucible goes up."

"You can't! Where did you get a Warp Star?"

"From me!" Sarah Jane said. "We had no choice. We saw what happened to the prisoners."

"Impossible." Davros hissed. "That face... after all these years."

"Davros? It's been quite a while. Sarah Jane Smith, remember?"

"Oh, this is meant to be! The Circle of Time is closing. You were there, on Skaro, at the very beginning of my creation."

"And I've learnt how to fight since then! You let the Doctor go, or this Warp Star - it gets opened."

"I'll do it!" Jack said, twisting the warp star around. "Don't imagine I wouldn't."

"Now that's what I call a ransom!" Martha scoffed. "Doctor?"

"And the prophecy unfolds."

"The Doctor's soul is revealed. See him! See the heart of him!" Caan giggled.

"The man who abhors violence. Never carrying a gun. But this is the truth, Doctor. You take ordinary people and you fashion THEM into weapons. Behold your Children of Time, transformed into murderers. I made the Daleks, Doctor. You made this."

"They're trying to help."

"Already, I have seen them sacrifice today, for their beloved Doctor. The Earth woman, who fell opening the Subwave Network."

"Who was that?" The Doctor asked.

"Harriet Jones." Martha said calmly. "MP for Flydale North, Britains golden age." She sighed.

"How many more? Just think! How many have died in your name?"

"The Doctor. The man who keeps running, never looking back. Because he dare not, out of shame. This is my final victory, Doctor. I have shown you... yourself."

"Enough! Engage defence zero-five." The Supreme Dalek said.

"It's the Crucible or the Earth." Mickey said, holding up the key.

"Transmat engaged." A Dalek said before Mickey, Tish, Leo, Jack, Rose and Sarah Jane ended up on the floor next to them.

"Rose! I've got you, it's all right..." Jack said, trying to help her to her feet.

"Don't move, all of you, stay still!"

"Guard them! On your knees, all of you. Surrender!"

"Do as he says." The Doctor said as they all got on their knees.

"Tish, Leo, I told you not to!" Martha hissed.

"Yeah, but we couldn't leave you." Tish mumbled back.

"The final prophecy is in place. The Doctor and his children, all gathered as witnesses. Supreme Dalek, the time has come! Now... detonate the Reality Bomb!"

"Activate planetary alignment field! Universal Reality Detonation in 200 rels."

"You can't, Davros, just listen to me! Just stop!" The Doctor shouted.

"Nothing can stop the detonation, nothing and no-one!" Davros cackled before a wind swept through the cault and The TARDIS materialized.

"But that's..." The Doctor breathed.

"Impossible!" Davros whispered as the door opened filled with a bright light and a second Doctor appeared.

"Brilliant!" Rose and Jack both exclaimed as the new Doctor ran towards Davros before he zapped him, sending him flying to the floor.

"Activate holding cell." Davros said, as a holding cell formed around him before Donna came running out, picking up the weapon the new Doctor had in his hand.

"DOCTOR!" She called. "I've got it, but I don't know what to do-" She screamed out as Davros zapped her too, sending her flying backwards to a control panel in the middle of the vault.

"Donna! Donna! Are you all right, Donna?" The Doctor shouted as a Dalek shot the weapon.

"I was wrong about your warriors, Doctor. They are pathetic!"

"You leave her alone." Martha snarled. "Hang on, two of you, what's going on?"

"Human biological metacrisis. Never mind that, now we've got no way of stopping the Reality Bomb!"

"Detonation in 20 rels... 19..." The Supreme Dalek began as a screen with the glowing planets appeared.

"Stand witness, Time Lord! Stand witness, humans! Your strategies have failed. Your weapons are useless. And, oh. The end of the universe is come."

"... nine... eight... seven... six... five... four... three... two... one..."

The screen shut off and a alarm started to blare.

**Please Review!**


	7. Journey's End Part 4

"Oh... closing all Z-Neutrino relay loops using an internalised synchronous back-feed reversal loop? That button there!" They looked over to the control panel to see Donna standing there, grinning.

"System in shutdown! Detonation negative! Explain! Explain! Explain!"

"Donna, you can't even change a plug!" The Doctor said, baffled.

"D'you wanna bet, Time Boy?"

"You'll suffer for this!" Davros snarled before Donna flicked another switch, sending all the electric back through his body.

"Oh, bio-electric dampening field with a retrogressive arc inversion?"

"Exterminate her!"

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" The Daleks chanted as Donna casually typed away on the panel, stopping the Daleks rays. "Weapons non-functional."

"What? Macrotransmission of a K-filter wavelength blocking Dalek weaponry in a self-replicating energy blindfold matrix?"

"How d'you work that out? You..."

"Time Lord! Part Time Lord!" The metacrisis Doctor butted in, grinning.

"Part human! Oh, yes! That was a two-way biological metacrisis. Half Doctor, half Donna!"

"The DoctorDonna! Just like the Ood said, remember? They saw it coming! The DoctorDonna!" The Doctor said in shock.

"Holding cells deactivated. And seal the Vault. Well, don't just stand there, you skinny boys in suits! Get to work!" Donna ordered as the two Doctor's ran towards the control panel.

"Stop them! Get them away from the controls."

"Aaand spin." Donna said as she flicked a switch and the Daleks started to spin.

"What did you do?"

"Trip-stitch circuit-breaker in the psycho-kinetic threshold manipulator!"

"But that's brilliant!"

"Why did we never think of that?" The Doctor asked.

"Because you two, you were just Time Lords, you dumbos! Lacking that little bit of human, that gut instinct that comes hand in hand with Planet Earth. I can think of ideas you two wouldn't dream of in a million years! Ah, the universe has been waiting for me! Now... let's send that trip-stitch all over the ship! Did I ever tell you? Best temp in Chiswick, 100 words per minute!Come on then, boys, we've got 27 planets to send home! Activate Magnetron!"

"Stop this at once!" Davros shouted as Mickey aimed his gun at him.

"Ready? And reverse!" Donna said as she and The Doctor's pulled back the planets to their original places.

"Off you go, Clom."

"Back home, Adipose 3!"

"Shallacatop, Pyrovillia and the Lost Moon of Poosh, sorted! Ha!"

"We need more power!" The Doctor said as he started sonicing some wiring as the others made their way over to them.

"What the hell is going on?" Martha asked.

"He," Donna began, pointing inbetween herself and The Doctor's. poured all his regeneration energy into his spare hand, I touched the hand, he grew out of that but that fed back into me. But, it just stayed dormant in my head till the synapses got that little extra spark, kicking them into life. Thank you, Davros! Part human... part Time Lord. And I got the best bit of the Doctor. I got his mind!"

"So there's three of you?" Sarah-Jane asked.

"Three Doctors?" Tish asked alos.

"Whoah." Jack and Leo said at the same time.

"You're so unique the timelines were converging on you. Human being with a Time Lord brain."

"But you promised me, Dalek Caan! Why did you not foresee this?" Davros spat at Caan as Caan giggled.

"Oh, I think he did. Something's been manipulating the timelines for ages. Getting Donna Noble to the right place at the right time."

"This would always have happened. I only helped, Doctor."

"You betrayed the Daleks!" Davros spat.

"I saw the Daleks. What we have done, throughout time and space, I saw the truth of us, Creator, and I decreed "No more!"."

"I will descend to the Vault!"

"Heads up!" Jack shouted as the Supreme Dalek started to descend to the vault.

"Davros! You have betrayed us!"

"It was Dalek Caan."

"The Vault will be purged! You will all be exterminated!" The Supreme Dalek screeched before shooting the control panel.

"Like I was saying. Feel this!" Jack shouted, shooting the Supreme Dalek and blowing it up.

"Oh, we've lost the Magnetron! And there's only one planet left - guess which one?" The Doctor muttered before grinning at Martha. "But we can use the TARDIS..." He cheered as he ran in, pulling Martha by the hand with her.

"Holding Earth stability! Maintaining atmospheric shell." The metacrisis called out, flicking switches.

"The prophecy must complete." Dalek Caan cackled.

"Don't listen to him!"

"I have seen the end of everything Dalek, and you must make it happen, Doctor!"

"He's right. Cos with or without a Reality Bomb, this Dalek Empire's big enough to slaughter the cosmos... They've got to be stopped!" The meta crisis sighed.

"Just - just wait for the Doctor!" Donna said.

"I am the Doctor! Maximising Dalekanium power feeds! Blasting them back!" The meta crisis flicked a switch and the Daleks started exploding, making the Crucible shake.

"What have you done?" Martha shouted as she and The Doctor stood in the doorway of The TARDIS.

"Fulfilling the prophecy."

"D'you know what you've done? Now get in the TARDIS! Everyone! All of you, inside! Run! In! In! In! In!" The Doctor called, getting all of his companions to run into The TARDIS. Martha ran up to the console as The Doctor shouted out to Davros. Jack grinned at her, picking her up and spinning her around before putting her back down again.

"Just like old times."

"Just like old times." Martha said, grinning at him before The Doctor ran up to the console and squeezed her hand.

"And... off we go!"


	8. Journey's End Part 5

"Ah, fat lot of good this is! Bloody Norway!" Tish exclaimed as they stepped out of The TARDIS onto Archangel Bay.

"We're gonna have to ring Torchwood." Leo muttered, rubbing his hands together. Martha turned and smiled sadly to The Doctor.

"Ok." She said.

"You're back home." The Doctor nodded, looking around.

"And the walls of the world are closing again, now that the Reality Bomb never happened. It's dimensional retroclosure. See, I really get that stuff now." Donna smiled softly at them.

"So I'll stay here." Martha said, before looking at Donna. "You look after him for me?"

"But you've got to." The Doctor sighed, trying to explain." Cos we saved the universe, but at a cost." He nodded at the metacrisis. "And the cost is him. He destroyed the Daleks. He committed genocide."

"You made him!" Tish exclaimed, cutting of the metacrisis.

"Exactly. He was born in battle, full of blood and anger and revenge." He looked back at Martha. "Remind you of someone?"

"That's you," She began. "When we first met."

"And you made me better. Now you can do the same for him. And, he needs you. That's very me."

"But it's better than that, though. Don't you see what he's trying to give you? Tell her, go on."

"I look like him, I think like him, same memories, same thoughts, same everything. Except-"

"You've only got one heart." Martha interupted with a small smile.

"I'm part human." He nodded. "Specifically, the aging part. I'll grow old and never regenerate. I've only got one life... Martha Jones. I could spend it with you. If you want." The TARDIS made a lurching sound.

"We've got to go, this reality is sealing itself off... for ever."

"Wait." They stopped in their tracks. "For once and for all." She breathed in nervously. "All right. Both of you, answer me this. When I last stood on this beach, on the worst day of my life, what was the last thing you said to me? Go on, say it."

"I said, 'Martha Jones'."

"Either of you feel like telling me how that was gonna end?"

"Does it need saying?" The Doctor sighed.

"And you, Doctor?" She turned to the metacrisis. "What was the end of that sentence?" The metacrisis leant in and whispered in her ear. He then grabbed her by the jacket and kissed her. The Doctor looked at her, sadly before heading off towards The TARDIS with Donna.

"Where do you think you're going?" The Doctor turned round to see the metacrisis shouting after him, with Martha looking confused. "There's a Martha Jones still in this world, one for me. She's not you... but she is."

"But-" Martha began.

"No Doctor Martha Jones. I have my Martha to find. You go home, , go back to your parents, you travel and you run. No arguments."

"You find Torchwood, tell them we sent you to them." Leo said before he gently pushed Martha into The TARDIS as she looked back in shock. The metacrisis smiled at her before the doors shut.

* * *

"Doctor." Martha mumbled as they lay cuddled up in The Doctor's bed that evening. Something they'd always done together, back in the old days, cuddled up in bed. It had been a long, painful day, and she knew The Doctor was hurting after letting Donna go. "Are you ok?"

"I've got you back." He whispered. "And I'm never letting you out of my sight again." He kissed her on the forehead.

"Not even to have a shower?" She chuckled.

"Nope."

"Doctor..."

"Yes?"

"If you and the metacrisis had the same thoughts and feelings, and he told me-"

"Ssh, come on, you need to sleep." He interupted. "We all do." He smiled, listening the lights turn off from the rooms either side of his where Tish and Leo were. "Big day tomorrow, back to see your mum and dad."

"I've missed them so much. We all... have..." The Doctor looked down to see Martha had fallen asleep.

**A/N - Ok, sorry I know it's been ages since a update! But here's the rest of Journey's End! The next chapter will be a interlude as Martha, Tish and Leo are reunited with Francine and Clive before the events of The Next Doctor! **


	9. Interlude: Francine and Clive

The TARDIS landed in the Jones' living room that same night, pouring down with ran because of the disturbing to the atmosphere. Francince and Clive were sat together on the sofa, thinking of their children they lost, and wondering if they were still around, if they'd be out there, helping and saving the universe.

When the mechanical whirring of The TARDIS filled the room and the blue box slowly came into view, the elder Jones' just stared, not having to say anything, they just assumed The Doctor had come to see if they were ok after everything that had happened, not that he'd come to see them before though. As The TARDIS stabalised they stood up slowly, the door opened and Leo stepped out.

"Leo?" Francine whispered before Tish stepped out after him, taking her brother's hand. "Tish?" She rushed forward and engulfed her two younger children in a hug, not caring how the hell they were back after The Doctor explained her children were stuck in a parallel world. The Doctor then walked out the door with his arm concerningly around Martha's shoulder. She looked half asleep still and a little scared as she looked at her parents. "Martha." Francine whispered as Martha ran into her mother's arms.

...

"You could have got yourself killed." Francine mumbled as they all sat at the kitchen table.

"We had to come back Mum." Tish said.

"We came back for you." Martha half chuckled. "And I had to say goodbye to him properly," She nudged The Doctor in the side. "Thank god he had Rose and Donna otherwise he probably would have got himself killed."

"Oi!" The Doctor whined.

"I was trying to get through for a while, it wasn't just coming back for him and you, it was to warn The Doctor about the Daleks."

"Because of him," Clive began, who had been sitting in silence the whole time. "Martha nearly died and he changed his face. Because of him, you three ended up in a parallel world or whatever it is. Because of him, you all nearly died because of the canon thing and the Daleks." He turned angrily to The Doctor. "Get out of my home and leave my children alone."

"No way in hell." Martha laughed.

"And when did you suddenly become in charge of this family."

"Since most of us were in a parallel world for 3 years, Dad! I'm a doctor now, putting me with the highest responsibilty in this room! As kids all you two would do is argue anyway, I was the one who looked out for Leo and Tish!"

"Get out." Clive said angrily.

"Fine by me." Martha said, pushing her chair back and standing up. "Because being with The Doctor was a better life anyway, better than one you've ever given me, Dad." The Doctor looked at him darkly before following Martha out of the room, into the living room and towards The TARDIS. The 4 other Jones' followed them and Clive pulled back Francine from trying to get to Martha as Tish and Leo watched, stunned.

"Martha, no!"

"I'll come back for you, I promise." Martha said to her family before shutting the door behind her.

"Christmas." The Doctor said from the console although Martha could tell he was still angry. "Last time it was Charles Dickens and the gelth, maybe a normal one this time?"

**Please Review!**


	10. The Next Doctor Part 1

**A/N - OK I AM SO SORRY I LOVE YOU ALL THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME. I've had such writers block but here's the first bit, I love you all and don't give up!**

The Doctor and Martha stepped out of The TARDIS underneath a bridge in the snow. The Doctor grinned, shutting the door before pushing Martha softly, making her stumble in the snow.

Martha narrowed her eyes at him, "Really?"

The Doctor just grinned at her, grabbing her hand and pulling her under the bridge into a busy street market. The stalls were decked with green garlands and ribbons. The scene was filled with hawkers of mistletoe and chestnuts along with carolers that Martha and The Doctor observed as they walked through the market. The Doctor smiled at Martha as he pulled her over towards a young boy covered in soot.

"You there, boy. What day is this?" The Doctor asked.

"Christmas Eve, sir." The boy replied.

"What year?"

"You thick or something?"

"Oi. Just answer the question."

"Year of our Lord 1851, sir."

"Right. Nice year. Bit dull." He shrugged, looking down at Martha.

"Doctor!" A woman's scream came from afar. The Doctor and Martha looked around in shock, trying to find the source of the shout. "Doctor!"

"Who, me?" The Doctor asked Martha. Martha rolled her eyes and pulled The Doctor off.

...

The two of them ran into an alleyway to find a black woman dressed in period dress, nervously backing away from rattling bolted doors.

"Doctor!" The woman yelped.

"Don't worry, don't worry." The Doctor said, rushing up to her. "Stand back, what have we got here? Ooh." Martha watched with a frown as the doors rattled and a growl came from behind it. "OK, I've got it. Whatever's behind that door, I think you should get out of here."

The woman ignored him, and looked back at the doors in shock, "Doctor!"

"No, he's standing right here." Martha said, pointing at The Doctor. "Hello."

"Don't be so stupid, who are you?" The woman exclaimed.

"I'm The Doctor." The Doctor asked.

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor."

"Well, there can't be two of ya!" She gapsed as a man with brown hair came running over to them, dressed in period clothing. "Where the hell have you been?" She shouted at the man.

"Don't worry." The man said to The Doctor and Martha before turning to look at the door. "Stand back. What have we got here, then?"

"Hold on, hold on. Who are you?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm the Doctor. Simply the Doctor. The one, the only and the best. Rosita, give me the sonic screwdriver." Rosita quickly handed the second Doctor, too quickly for either The Doctor or Martha see what it was.

"What?"

"Now quickly, get back to the TARDIS."

"Back to the what?" Martha asked, watching the man wide eyed.

"Stand back, sir. This is a job for a Time Lord."

"Job for a what lord?" The Doctor and Martha asked in unison. Suddenly, the doors burst open to reveal creature with a shaggy, furry body and a metal mask where its face should be.

"Oh, that's different." The Doctor said, reaching into his pocket.

"Oh, that's new." The second Doctor said in agreement as he also reached into his pocket.

"Allons-y." They both shouted, flinging out their sonics, one being the normal, metal and blue, the other being a average wooden one.

...

"I've been hunting this beast for a good fortnight." The second Doctor said. "Now step back, sir." The creature, a Cybershade, leapt over them and clinged to the wall of the building behind them.

"Some sort of primitive conversion, like they took the brain of a cat or a dog." Martha said, watching the creature curiously.

"Well, talking's all very well." The second Doctor said. "Rosita."

"I'm ready." Rosita nodded, handing the second Doctor a rope which he swung over his head like a lasso.

"Now, watch and learn." The second Doctor released the rope and it circled the Cybershade. "Excellent. Now then, let's pull this timorous beastie down to earth." The Cybershade began to scale the wall, pulling the second Doctor up with him.

"Or not." The Doctor said.

"I might be in a little bit of trouble."

"Nothing changes. I've got you." The Doctor muttered, grabbing hold of the rope before being pulled up the building.

"You idiots!" Rosita and Martha shouted in unison.

"Perhaps if you could pull?" The second Doctor shouted.

"I am pulling." The Doctor exclaimed. "In this position, I couldn't not pull, could I?" The Doctor asked as the Cybershade jumped into a window.

"Then I'd suggest you let go, sir."

"I'm not letting you out of my sight, Doctor. Don't you recognise me?"

"No, should I? Have we met?" The second Doctor asked, looking down at The Doctor. "This is hardly the right time for me to go through my social calendar." The two of them kept flying higher and higher before being pulled into the window.

"I'm gonna kill him." Martha hissed.

...

The two Doctors skidded to a stop as Rosita cut the rope with an axe, laughing as they let go of the rope.

Martha stormed up behind Rosita and pulled The Doctor up by the lapels and pulling him up so they were nose to nose.

"Idiot." Martha hissed, making The Doctor grin back at her.

...

"Well, I'm glad you think it's so funny." Rosita said to the two laughing Doctors as they walked out of the warehouse. "You're mad. Both of you. You could've got killed."

"But, evidently, we did not." The second Doctor chuckled, turning to The Doctor. "Oh, I should introduce Rosita. My faithful companion, always telling me off."

"Well, they do, don't they?" The Doctor replied, giving Martha a cheeky glance before looking back to Rosita. "Rosita? Good name. Hello, Rosita."

"Huh." Rosita nodded. "Now I'll have to go and dismantle the traps. All that for nothing. And we've only got 20 minutes till the funeral, don't forget." She began to walk away. "Then back to the TARDIS, right?"

"Funeral?" Martha asked.

"Oh, long story." The second Doctor said, waving his hand at her. "Not my own, not yet." He bent over, placing a hand on his back. "Oooh, I'm not as young as I was."

"Well, not as young as you were when you were me." The Doctor said.

"When I was who?"

"You really don't recognise me?" He asked, sharing a look with Martha.

"Not at all."

"But you're The Doctor. The next Doctor. Or the next-but-one. A future Doctor anyway."

Martha blinked a few times, looking the second Doctor up and down a few times. "Wow." She said.

"Oh!" The second Doctor said.

"No, no, don't tell me how it happened." The Doctor said, waving his hands at him. "Although... I hope I don't just trip over a brick, that'd be embarrassing. Then again, painless. Worse ways to go, depends on the brick."

"You're gabbling, sir. Now, might I ask, who are you two, exactly?"

"No, I'm, uh... I'm just Smith. John Smith. This is Martha Jones. But we've heard all about you, Doctor. Bit of a legend, if I say so myself." Martha nodded in agreement.

"Modesty forbids me to agree with you, sir. But yes. Yes, I am."

"A legend with certain memories missing. Am I right?" Martha asked.

"How do you know that?"

"You've forgotten Martha." The Doctor said sadly, placing his hand on the small of Martha's back.

"Great swathes of my life have been stolen away." The second Doctor gulped. "When I turn my mind to the past, there's nothing."

"Going how far back?"

"Since the Cybermen..." Martha tensed at that, thinking back to the time in the parralel world.

_"Uh, idiot!" Martha shouted, pulling who she thought was Leo into a hug as the Cybermen advanced towards them from all sides. "What part of don't wander off don't you get?" Leo pulled away from her with a frown. _

_"Yeah, no offence, sweetheart, but who the hell are you?" He scoffed as Tish squeezed Martha's hand._

_"Martha." Tish whispered, nodding over at an identical Leo running towards them. _

_"Martha." Leo gasped, leaning over breathlessly. "That's not me. That's like... the other one. Theo." Martha nodded, looking between Leo and Theo._

_"Oh, as if things weren't bad enough - there's two Leo's!" The Doctor groaned._

_"It's Theo." Theo grumbled. "But there's more of them..." The Doctor, Martha, Leo, Theo, Tish and Jake looked around in fear to find they were surrounded by Cybermen._

_"We're surrounded..." Martha said, nodding calmly. "Ok, that's ok, we can deal with this."_

The Doctor tightened his grip on Martha as the second Doctor carried on talking, "Masters of that hellish wall-scuttler and old enemies of mine, now at work in London town. You won't believe this, Mr Smith, but they are creatures from another world."

"Really?" The Doctor asked. "Wow."

"It's said they fell onto London, out of the sky in a blaze of light. And they found me." He looked into space, lost in thought. "Something was taken. And something was lost." He snapped out of this thoughts. "What was I like? In the past?" He asked Martha.

Martha blinked a few times, stunned that he asked her and not his younger self, "I don't think I should say. Sorry. Got to be careful with memory loss. One wrong word..." She gulped.

"It's strange, though. I talk of Cybermen from the stars and you don't blink, Mr Smith, Miss Jones."

"Ah, don't blink, remember that?" The Doctor asked. "Whatever you do, don't blink? The blinking and the statues? Sally and the angels? No?"

The second Doctor smirked, "You're a very odd man."

"Hmm, I still am. Something's wrong here."

"Oh, the funeral. The funeral's at two o'clock. It's been a pleasure, Mr Smith, Miss Smith. Don't breathe a word of it."

"Can't we come with you?"

"It's far dangerous. Rest assured, I shall keep this city safe. Oh, and, er... merry Christmas, Mr Smith, Miss Jones." The second Doctor nodded at the both of them with a smile before leaving with Rosita.

"Merry Christmas, Doctor." The Doctor and Martha said in unison.


	11. The Next Doctor Part 2

**A/N - Ok, I know it's been ages and it's only a short chapter! If any of you read any of my other stories you will know that I lost all my prewritten chapters when my external harddrive broke! So yeah, sorry about that, I will try to update more often!**

The Doctor swung open the door to the Reverend's house, Martha next to him, watching as the second Doctor tried to open the door with a regular screwdriver.

"Hello." The Doctor said.

The second Doctor looked up, stunned, "How did you get in?" He asked.

"Oh, front door."

"He's good at doors." Martha added, making The Doctor look back at him with a grin. "Um, do you mind my asking, is that your sonic screwdriver?" She nodded at the screwdriver.

"Yeah." The second Doctor nodded, holding up the screwdriver. "I'd be lost without it."

"But, that's a screwdriver." The Doctor frowned at it. "How's it sonic?"

"Well, er, it makes a noise." The second Doctor explained, tapping it against the doorframe. "That's sonic, isn't it? Now, since we're acting like common burglars, I suggest we get out of plain view." He pushed past The Doctor, stepping inside the house. The Doctor blinked, sighing to himself and shut the door behind them. The second Doctor walked through the room, decorated for Christmas, and headed straight for the desk, rooting through the drawers.

"This investigation of yours, what's it about?" Martha asked.

"It started with a murder." The second Doctor called over his shoulder.

"Oh, good." The Doctor nodded. "I mean bad, but whose?"

"Mr Jackson Lake, a teacher of mathematics from Sussex. He came to London three weeks ago and died a terrible death."

"Cybermen?"

"It's hard to say, his body was never found. But then it started. More secret murders. Then abductions. Children…stolen away in silence."

Martha looked round the room curiously, "So whose house is this?" She asked.

"The latest murder." The second Doctor replied, moving over to a book rack. "The Reverend Aubrey Fairchild. Found with burns to his forehead, like some advanced form of electrocution."

"But who was he, was he important?" The Doctor asked.

"You two ask a lot of questions."

"We're your companions."

"The Reverend was the pillar of the community, a member of many parish boards. A keen advocate of children's charities."

"Children again." Martha muttered. "But why would the Cybermen want him dead?"

"And what's his connection to the first death, this Jackson Lake?" The Doctor wondered.

"It's funny, I seem to be telling you everything." The second Doctor frowned, looking back over at The Doctor and Martha. "As though you engendered some sort of... trust. You seem familiar, Mr Smith, Miss Jones. I know your face. But how?"

"I wonder. I can't help noticing you're wearing a fob watch." He nodded to the Second Doctor's pocket, where a fob watch sat.

The second Doctor glanced at it, "Is that important?"

"Legend has it that the memories of a Time Lord can be contained within a watch. Do you mind?" He held his hand out and the second Doctor took out the watch, handing it over to him.

Martha gulped, watching as their fingers nearly brushed, remembering what had happened the last time the same two people touched...

_The reason they were even there was because of her dad. On the day of Stuart Hoskins and Sarah Clarke's wedding. The bloody idiot got knocked over by a car, of course he was alright in the end, but she didn't want him to be alone when it happened. _

_"This is all my fault." Martha muttered, leaning against one of the church seats. "I didn't mean to push you out of the way." And she didn't. She was walking along the road with The Doctor, trying to find the place it had happened, when the wind picked up, blowing sand in her eyes. She tumbled into the road, accidentally pushing Clive back against his car as another car came zooming past. _

_"No, love." Clive sighed. "I'm your dad. It's my job for it to be my fault."_

_"Her dad?" Francine asked in disgust, holding baby Martha tightly to her chest as The Doctor watched the argument curiously. "How are you her dad? How old were you, twelve? Oh, that's disgusting."_

_"Francine, listen. This is Martha." _

_"Martha?" Francine spat. "How sick is that? You give my daughter a second hand name? How many are there? Do you call them all Martha?"_

_"Oh, for God's sake, look. It's the same Martha!" He took Martha from Francine's arm, handing her to Martha._

_"No, I can't!" Martha gasped, knowing it would create a paradox, but it was too late, her younger self being thrust into her arms. _

_"Martha! No!" The Doctor shouted._

"It's said that if it's opened..." The Doctor continued, opening the watch, only for the cogs and springs to fall to the floor, instead of Time Lord memories. "Oh. Maybe not."

"It's more for decoration." The second Doctor nodded.

"Yeah. Anyway, alien infiltration."

The three broke apart, beginning to search the room.

"Look for anything different, possibly metal." The second Doctor called over his shoulder. "Anything that doesn't seem to belong, perhaps a mechanical device that could fit no earthly engine." The Doctor pulled out the sonic, beginning to use it on a locked desk. "It could even seem to be organic, but unlike any organism of the natural world." He looked up, hearing the noise of the sonic. "Shh! What's that noise?"

The Doctor put the sonic away, looking over, "Oh, it's just me... whistling." He gave his best whistling impression of the sonic as Martha looked over, amused. "I wonder what's in here, though." He pointed at the the desk he'd unlocked, pulling it open. "Ah." He reached in, pulling out a metal cylinder. "Different and metal, you were right. They are infostamps. I mean, at a guess. Um, if I were you, I'd say they worked something like this." He pressed one end of the cylinder, images being projected onto the wall. The three of them gazed up, watching as the images flickered. "See? Compressed information. Tons of it." He reached into his pocket, putting on his glasses. "That is the history of London, 1066 to the present day. This is like a disk, a Cyberdisk. But why would the Cybermen need something so simple?" The second Doctor looked away, slumping into a chair, stunned, as Martha and The Doctor looked at the wll.

"They've gotta be wireless." Martha commented.

The Doctor nodded, "Unless... they're in the wrong century, they haven't got much power. They need plain old basic infostamps to update themselves."

Martha looked over at the second Doctor, "Are you all right?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder, her doctor insticts kicking in.

"I'm fine." The second Doctor breathed, waving a hand at her.

"No, what is it?" She asked, sitting across from him, The Doctor making his way up behind her. "What's wrong?"

"I've seen one of these before." He nodded at the infostamp. "I was holding... this device, the night I lost my mind. The night I regenerated." He blinked, shaking his head. "The Cybermen, they made me change. My mind, my face, my whole self." He looked over at The Doctor. "And you were there. Who are you?"

"A friend." The Doctor replied softly. "I swear."

"Then I beg you, John. Help me."

"Ah. Two words I never refuse." The Doctor smiled, taking Martha's hand and gently pulling her up. "But it's not a conversation for a dead man's house. It'll make more sense if we go back to the TARDIS... Your TARDIS. Hold on, I just need to do a final check. Won't take a tick." He began to make his way round the room, opening doors, pulling Martha along with him. "There's one more thing I cannot figure. If this room's got infostamps, then maybe, just maybe, it's got something that needs infostamping." He opened a door to find a Cyberman staring back at them. "OK." He shut the door, looking back at the second Doctor. "I think we should run."


End file.
